Mali (Mansa Musa)
Mali led by Mansa MusaMali (BNW or GK) is a custom civilization by TomatekhTomatekh's Civilizations, with contributions from Sukritact, Ekmek, TPangolin, and JTitan. This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and Kings. Overview Mali One of the great centers of Islamic culture and wealth, Mali (one of sub-Saharan Africa's most ancient states) owes much of its reputation to its situation as a major trading center and to the tax that it levied on its trans-Saharan route. At its height in 1350, Mali was a confederation of 3 states - Mali, Memo, and Wagadou - and twelve garrisoned provinces. The Mansa ruled over 400 cities, towns and villages of various ethnicities and controlled a population of approximately 20 million people from the capital at Nyeni. Mansa Musa Musa I, commonly referred to as Mansa Musa, was the tenth Mansa or "King of Kings" of the Mali Empire. Upon reaching the throne Musa became a feverish Muslim, building countless mosques across the country and making Islam the state religion. The construction of madrasah, such as the University of Sankore, helped establish Mali as one of the learning centers of the Islamic world. Musa is perhaps most famous for his enormous wealth and is believed by many historians to have been the richest person to have ever lived. His famous hajj to Mecca is largely responsible for introducing Mali to the European world and not only caused an economic inflation in the Mediterranean but also indirectly supplied financial support for the Italian renaissance. Dawn of Man Praise to you Musa, Mansa of the Mali Empire, humble servant of God. You rule a land of limitless wealth at the heart of trans-Saharan trade. Rising from the ashes of the late Ghana Empire, the Mali astutely established themselves as the dominant force of West Africa. By converting to Islam, Great King, you established a legacy that would endure to this day. Timbuktu quickly became a center of trade and learning heralded throughout the Islamic world, and your famous hajj to Mecca cemented your empire's place in the hearts and minds of Europe. The Mali forever changed the cultural milieu of West Africa, spreading its language, laws, and customs along the Niger River. Yet, infighting would be Mali's downfall, leaving her weak and divided before the march of the Songhai. King of Kings, you held claim to a vast wealth that to this day has never been surpassed. Your mere generosity threatened to bankrupt empires, and your piety inspired an architectural renaissance. What more could such a great king achieve? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome, great ruler! Though I pay respect at your court, know that I kneel to no king but Allah." Introduction: "Welcome to the Mali Empire! Have some gold... I've got plenty!" Defeat: "All the gold and all the salt in the world could not buy me victory!" Defeat: "What sin did I commit to deserve this fate? Did I not share my wealth with all who visited my court?" Strategy Mali receives a variety of bonuses to encourage playing Wide. Faith from City Connections comes slightly too late for it to be a viable method for founding a Religion, but nonetheless gives a steady flow of Faith the more you expand to help with the production of Great Prophets throughout the game. Besides, a Desert/Plains start bias should allow you capitalize on Desert Folklore/Earth Mother. Try to get Messiah as your Enhancer Belief, to earn more Great Prophets to send off on Pilgrimages to Holy Cities. The Treasury will provide some Golden Age Points you'd otherwise miss out on from excess Happiness. You need 800 Gold (Standard speed) permanently stashed away to get the max +3 Points. The Gold boost to Salt makes the best Resource even better, and no Terrain Requirement is also useful for Commerce's Mercantilism and Freedom's Capitalism policies. Sofa might not make as strong an impact as the Longbowman or Chu-Ko-Nu, but can still cause problems for the enemy by firing and retreating like a lesser Camel Archer, and its Medic promotion will heal your Melee meatshields faster. Unique Attributes: * Scales to game speed, providing +1, +2, or +3 GA points at the following Gold thresholds, respectively: - 150, 300, 600 (Quick) - 200, 400, 800 (Standard) - 250, 500, 1000 (Epic) - 400, 800, 1600 (Marathon) Mod Support Events and Decisions Develop Dogon Architecture One of your subjects has returned from his pilgrimage with architects from the east. We should commission monuments incorporating both local and foreign styles. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Mali * Must have at least 2 Cities * Must own a Great Prophet who has completed his Hajj * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 80 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +1 Culture per turn from Cities * A Stone Works is constructed in your Capital or first available City Tax Trans-Saharan Trade Our empire stands at the center of Trans-Saharan trade. We should tax foreign caravans to help regulate goods and increase our revenue. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Mali * At least 2 Civilizations must have an active Trade Route to Mali * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Construct Treasuries 20% faster * Earn Gold every time a Caravan not owned by Mali ends its turn in your territory Unique Cultural Influence "My people have begun to use salt as currency and listen to kora music. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * Ekmek: 3D leader screen. * janboruta: leader screen background. * Sukritact: Map graphic. * TPangolin: Mansa leader icon. * JTitan: UU graphicZulu Javelineer. * Firaxis: War Theme, from Civ IV. * "Ancient Heart: Mandinka and Fulani Music of the Gambia": Peace Theme. * Tomatekh: All code and art otherwise not listed. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Tomatekh Category:Civilizations with 3D Leaderheads Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:Mali Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Saharan Cultures